


Cinders and Masks

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fairy Tale Retellings, High School, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prom, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Roxas wanted to do was avoid prom and graduate without any unnecessary drama. But things never seem to go the way he planed. Modern Cinderella. AkuRoku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I swear I'm not starting up a new fic without finishing another. I'm just in the middle of moving from HI to NY and I'm really stressed and overwhelmed by it. All's Fair in Love and War is still my first priority, but there's too much details in it that I can't mess up and I can't fully concentrate on it at the moment.
> 
> But I still want to be active with writing so this fic is only going to be 3 chapters and should be relatively easy to write so it's something nice for me to work on in my down time. Hopefully once things have settled over in NY this will be done and I can pick All's Fair up again.
> 
> Hope that wasn't confusing lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Blue eyes glared at the flyer that hung over every square inch of the school. It was officially prom season. The theme you may ask? Fairy Tale Masquerade. Roxas huffed at the lame theme. Why couldn't prom ever be something cool? Like Space Ninja on the Moon themed? Maybe he should have voted when the ballot was going around.

But then again, why would it matter? Roxas already worked two jobs to support himself. He didn't have time for something stupid like prom. Plus, he'd have no date. And all his friends apparently managed to either snag one or were already dating within the group, leaving him alone. Yes, prom was something stupid and childish that he could live without.

"Are you sure you can't go?" A hyper brunet said beside Roxas, "It'll be so much fun! It's like the highlight of senor year!" He batted his long lashes at his longtime friend and sent the blond a pleading pout.

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend, "I thought graduation or senor ditch day were the highlight of senor year, Sora?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well those too. But you can't miss prom. Promise?" Sora held out his pinky.

Roxas wound his pinky around the other, "Promise. Now can we get to class before we're late and land another detention?" The two started to walk to class. Roxas couldn't look at his brunet friend knowing that he would have to break his promise. Prom just wasn't his thing.

~X~x~X~x~

"Order up!" A chef yelled as he tossed a couple of plates under the warming lights, waiting for Roxas to snatch them up and bring them to the table. The blond groaned as he finished cleaning some spilt juice and stood up. He grabbed a tray and started to load up the plates.

"Cheeseburger?" He questioned the group of teenagers. School had gotten out an hour ago and as usual the diner was packed with students who had skipped lunch or just wanted to hang out.

"Oh that's me!" A cheery dirty blond with his hair styled like a mullet raised his hand and shook it. Roxas placed the plate down and went through the other orders.

When he finished and was about to leave one of the teens called him back, "We're expecting another friend. Would you mid keeping an eye out for him? Thanks doll." The girl flashed him a smile and waved him off.

Roxas rolled his eyes once his back was turned from the table. He knew those kids. They were seniors too. Hell he even had classes with most of them, but he doubt they knew him.

First there was Demyx. He was hyper and friendly to anyone and everyone. But he was pretty flighty and tended to forget most of the people he came in contact with. Roxas had him as a partner in science sophomore year, but since then dirty blond never spoke a word to him.

Riku was the pretty boy of the group. His muscular body and flawless face made all the girls swoon and boys envy him. He was the quarterback of the football team in the fall and captain of the tennis team in the spring. He made As and Bs in all of his classes. Riku was pretty much the golden boy of the school.

Larxene was the only girl in the group, but people sometimes forgot about that thanks to her tough exterior. She tended to pick on anyone she found annoying or the poor kid who got in her way when she was mad. Roxas was unfortunate enough to have P.E. with her. For whatever reason whenever they played any game involving balls, Larxene always made poor Roxas her target.

Then there was Axel. He was currently missing from the group, and Roxas suspected that he was the friend Larxene was talking about. What was there to say about Axel? Well first he was smart. And not just the standard makes As smart. No, Axel was rumored to be a genius. Top student in all of his classes and it wasn't going to be a surprise when he would be made valedictorian of their senior class. He was either in or had already taken all of the AP classes that their school had to offer and was currently taking some classes at the local community college.

And Roxas was hopelessly in love with him.

But the teen would never notice a nobody like Roxas. The blond wasn't upset by this though. No he had his own life to live, and he knew that his feelings for Axel would fizzle away once he left for college.

The bell above the diner door jingled as a mess of red spikes walked through the door. Roxas felt the butterflies take off in the pits of his stomach as Axel took his seat at the table. The blond had to take a few calming breaths as he intensely watched the teen flip through the menu. Roxas pretended to be busy whipping off the bar when Axel lowered his menu and waved him down.

"Okay Roxas you can do this. No need to panic. Just ask for his order and get out. You do this practically every day." The blond teen quietly mumbled to himself as he approached the table that seemed to be stretching farther and farther away. Once he reached the table Roxas flashed Axel what he hoped to be a charming smile and not an 'I just crapped my pants' cringe, "Hello, may I take your odor-I mean order?" Roxas mentally slapped himself at the slip up.

Larxene cackled and didn't shut up till Riku roughly elbowed her in the ribs. Axel sent Roxas an amused smile before pointing at an item on the menu, "Can I get a grilled cheese and chocolate milkshake?"

Roxas jolted down the order on his notepad and tucked his pencil back behind his ear when he finished, "Sounds good. It should be done shortly." The shorter teen quickly scurried away from the group of friends who were quietly talking and laughing amongst themselves. And Roxas was scared that it was about him.

~X~x~X~x~

"Twenty. Twenty-five. Twenty-seven. Thirty. Fifty?" Roxas frowned at the twenty in his hand. He was currently sitting on the floor in front of his rundown coffee table counting his tips that he made for the day and found a stray twenty dollar bill in his pile. He looked at the already accounted for bills that laid on the table and frowned at the measly one and five bills. He didn't remember the last time someone had left such a large tip. He calculated in his head and figured that going by the standard twenty-percent of the bill tip, he would have to serve someone who' bill was one-hundred dollars. And the small diner he worked in never had a bill that was ever close to that much.

"Well it looks like I can afford to order pizza tonight." Roxas smiled over to his fat cat, Pete. The cat glared at his owner before pulling his large frame off of the couch and walking out of the room, probably to Roxas's bedroom where the blond wouldn't bother him anymore, "Well whatever jerk." Blue eyes looked back down to the large bill and sighed as a sudden sense of loneliness washed over him.

It was times like this that Roxas wished he didn't live alone. But living in this rundown apartment with only his unaffectionate cat was way better than staying in his family home with his stepmother and her bratty son. The blond snorted as he thought of the two. They weren't even his steps anymore. Not after his father died in the line of duty. When the will was read it was revealed that while his stepmother held the deed to the house, Roxas got all of his father's money. But not till he was eighteen and he had to graduate from high school.

After the reading of the will Roxas's stepmother threw a fit. She was the wife. She should be soul heir. Getting the family home wasn't good enough for her. As the months went by the stepmother started getting more and more abusive towards Roxas. Making him ignore his school work or even school all together to clean the home. Would yell at him and call him a useless speck on the Earth or any other harsh thing she could think of. Roxas was a wreck towards the end. Over worked and lack of sleep put him on edge. All the name calling and humiliation put Roxas's self-esteem at an all-time low.

Things were bad for the poor blond. It wasn't until Sora confronted his best friend about his changed behavior. Once things were brought to light and Roxas realized he didn't need that kind of life, he got emancipated, his own apartment, and two job to help support himself.

And now here he was. Alone and living with a stuck up cat that obviously didn't like anyone unless they were offering him food. With not having time between homework and his jobs, Roxas had no social life to speak of. It was a very lonely time for the blond.

~X~x~X~x~

"Come ooooon Roxas! It won't be that bad." Sora pouted as he poked the blond with the eraser part of his pencil. The two were currently sitting in math class doing busy work while their teacher sat at the large desk up front reading a novel.

Roxas grumbled to himself as he erased one of the answers before regarding his hyper active friend, "I have to work that day. I just can't risk my paycheck on a stupid dance. Plus you'll just be off dancing with Kairi. I'll just be stuck being the boring third wheel."

"You won't be a third wheel. More like seventh." The brunet caught what he said and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Just…oh come on! It's not like being the odd one out bothers you that much. You still hang out with us. Why is going to prom so much different?"

"I don't know Sora. I just don't want to go." Roxas absentmindedly scratched his left cheek and went back to his math problems, "And no, you can't copy my work so you better start. Class is going to end soon."

The brunet just huffed as he slouched in his seat and glared at the paper on his desk, "Will you go if I get you a date?"

"Nope."

"What if it's Axel?"

At that Roxas felt his face catch on fire. His blue eyes narrowed into a glare, "Will you shut up before someone hears you." He hissed, "And no. Not even if it's with him." Roxas's eyes softened as he turned back to his work and started to scribble in the paper's margins, "Besides, he'd never do it anyway."

Sora frowned at his friend's dejected aura and quietly let the subject drop.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas was currently taking an order from a couple at his second waiting job when he heard the doors open and a loud group of teens walk in and sit in his section. The blond mentally cursed. His section was practically filled. Why couldn't they sit in Kairi's section? The lazy girl was just sitting on her ass waiting for someone to come over. When Roxas finished the order and dropped it off in the kitchen, he filed up the water cups at another table then made his way over to take the new groups order.

"Aren't you the waiter from the other restaurant yesterday?" Riku asked as he set down his menu and gave Roxas a confused look.

"Hey you're that runt that always gets in my way in P.E.!" Larxene practically yelled as she finally took the time to look at the waiter's face, "How's your back doing? It's totally not my fault that you ran in front of me right as I threw the ball." The girl tried to defend herself from an incident that had happened earlier in the day that left Roxas with a bruise on his back.

Roxas gave a nervous laugh and tapped his notepad with his pencil, "Heh, yeah. This is my second job. So what can I get you?"

"I think you mean can you take our odor. Ow! The fuck Axel?" Demyx pouted at his redheaded friend who in turn glared at the dirty blond. Demyx pulled his leg up onto the booth and rubbed the abused shin, "You're a horrible friend."

Axel just shook his head and slouched in his seat, green eyes never leaving Roxas, "Excuse my 'best friend'." The redhead made air quotes around the word, "He can be kind of an idiot sometimes."

Roxas couldn't respond. His breath caught in his throat as those beautiful jade eyes stared at him. Axel was actually acknowledging him, "It…it's fine." The blond finally managed to say around a forced smile, "So, what can I get you?"

The four ordered and Roxas went back to his duties. The group stayed longer than he would have liked. Thankfully though, people kept ignoring Kairi's empty section for his, leaving him no time to go spend unnecessary time with the group. When the time came for the bill three of the friends left, leaving Axel to pay.

"Hey Roxas." The man smiled as Roxas approached the table, "Sorry about Demyx earlier…and for how Larxene treats you in class. I swear they make the rudest couple…" He drifted off into his thoughts for a moment before turning back to Roxas with a large smile, "Anyway, thank you for waiting on us twice. Here." He handed the money for the bill to the blond then pulled another bill out of his wallet, "And this is for you." He slipped the folded bill into Roxas's apron. He stood and gave the smaller teen one last smile and left.

"Oh my god Roxas!" Kairi yelled as she jumped on the stunned blond, "He totally has a thing for you!" The girl hugged the blond from behind and rested her head on his shoulder, "That's a good thing right? Now you can ask him to prom and go live happily ever after!"

Roxas blushed at his friend's words and tried to dislodge himself from her arms, "No he was just apologizing for his friend's being rude to me. He probably doesn't even know my name." He said with a frown.

"Na-uh! I totally heard him say it." Kairi let go of Roxas and stamped her foot down.

Roxas thumbed the name tag that was pinned to his shirt, "Or he just looked at this Kai."

The girl huffed and flipped her bangs out of her face, "Why must you always be a Scrooge? Can't you just live a little?" The wine haired girl gathered her tips off of a nearby table and stashed them in her apron, "Are you off soon too? We need to go shopping for prom." She looked up at Roxas with her large blue eyes, knowing that that tactic always worked on her boyfriend, "Sora and I are going to wear yellow. Maybe you should wear red. It'll match Axel's hair." She winked at the stunned blond.

"Kai-kairi!" Roxas yelled as the girl giggled and left the dining area to the employee area. The teen glared in the direction that his friend had disappeared to and went back to finish up his shift. He only had an hour left and he thanked the gods that his area had calmed down since the after school and work rushed had ended.

An hour passed and Roxas was finally free! He was exiting the restaurant when he felt his arm get tugged, "Holly fuck!" He yelled a he was pulled in the opposite direction of his home

"Well, let' go Roxas. Off to the mall!" Kairi exclaimed, pumping her free fist in the air as she dragged the blond down the street towards the shopping district.

Roxas groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. He just wanted to go home. Why was Kairi so hell bent on torturing him with this? "Dammit Kai, I said I didn't want to." He tried to pull out of the girl's grasp, but she was relentless. He gave up with a dejected sigh and let himself be dragged to the bus stop. He was quite the whole ride, but it didn't seem to bother Kairi as she talked nonstop the whole time.

When the two got to the mall Roxas was dragged into a fancy looking store that had dresses and tuxedos displayed in the windows, "Oh look at these!" Kairi streaked as she pulled a reluctant Roxas towards a rack of expensive looking dresses. She started to search through the clothing and smiled as she pulled out a canary yellow halter dress, "Okay I want to try this on. Why don't you go over there and look for something that'll make your ass pop." She patted the boy on the cheek as she walked away and towards the dressing room.

Roxas was alone and uncomfortable. He wasn't planning on buying anything but he might as well humor his friend. The blond went over to the other side of the store where men's appeal was. He was going through the tuxes, taking note how they all had the same generic look, with a bored expression. That was when he saw red spikes in his peripheral vison.

Roxas gasped in surprise at seeing Axel so soon after their last encounter and by himself. The teen was never alone, he always had at least one of his friends with him. The small blond tried to hide behind a rack of clothing but it was too late, green eyes had already seen him.

"Hi." The redhead slowly approached Roxas, "Aren't you usually my waiter at like every restaurant I hang out at?" He gave the blond a crooked grin as he looked down on the other teen, "Did you get dragged here to buy things for prom too?"

Roxas couldn't find his voice. Axel remembered him? "I'm not buying anything." He managed to mutter out. He didn't think the taller teen heard him but he kept talking, "I have work that night so I can't go."

"Oh."

The two didn't talk for a while, and Roxas wished that Axel would leave so he could breathe normally again. Blue eyes scanned the fitting room, looking for Kairi.

"I guess I'll just have to stop by after and tell you about everything that happened." Axel flashed Roxas a smile that made the blond go weak in the knees.

"Axel!" Someone yelled from the dressing room, grabbing both boy's attention. Larxene came storming their way with a helpless Kairi in her grasp. Both girls wore the same dress and while the blonde looked furious, the smaller teen could barely contain her amused smile, "Tell her that she can't wear the same thing as me."

"You can't wear the same thing as her?" The redhead said with a shrug. It was obvious that he didn't care, "Seriously Larxene why did I have to come? Demyx is better suited for picking out dresses. He's not fashion impaired like me, not to mention he's kind of your date so your outfits shouldn't clash."

Larxene snarled at her friend and released Kairi, "He had work today and you know it. Besides you two are practically the same size so just try on a suit and let me be the judge if it clashes or not." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Now tell Kairi she has to find something else to wear."

"No way! You change! I like this dress and unlike you, I don't give a shit if we have the same thing on. It's your problem so you find something different." Kairi stuck her tongue out.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the childish back and forth. He was getting tired and wanted to go home. Maybe if he was quick enough he could get away before anyone noticed. He managed to get out of the store, but his peace and quiet didn't last for long when his phone started to ring. He groaned when he saw who was flashing on the I.D.

"Hey loser, Mom wants you to come home next weekend. She misses you and wants to make sure you're not doing anything unsavory."

"Vaan, really? I do nothing but go between work and school. Plus I don't give a shit what you mom wants. I'm not her responsibility anymore so she can't tell me what to do. Besides next weekend's prom, you know that." Roxas started to pace around the mall, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Like you're going. Who'd want you for a date? You're a loser and it'll just make your friends feel uncomfortable with you being there ruining the mood."

The blond finally stopped his pacing and sat down on a nearby bench. Vann was right. He was nothing but a loser, "So why does she want to see me for? It's not like I'm her son or anything. Can't you two just let me live in peace?"

"Please we'd like to get rid of you. But you're still a minor and living on your own or not, Mom still feels like you are her child and wants to keep tabs on you since your dad died and what not."

"Well tell her I'm not her kid. I never was and never will be her son. So if you'll excuse me." Roxas hung up the phone and turned it off. He didn't need Vaan calling him back, or him telling his mother and the witch calling him to bitch him out some more, "I need to get out of here." The blond muttered to himself. He stood from his spot and quickly made his way out of the mall.

It wasn't until he walked into his apartment did he get a text from Kairi asking where he was. He ignored his friend in favor of going to his room to take a nap. Any type of interaction with Vaan or even his stepmother exhausted the blond no matter for how long it was.

A large, black, ball of fur took up most of the small twin bed, making Roxas's frown deepen. He kicked off his shoes and tried to crawl into his bed, only for Pete to let out a low, threatening growl.

"Shut up or move. It's been a long day." Roxas groaned as he pushed his furry companion to the far side of his bed so he could comfortably lay down. Pete got up with a huff and left the room, only to start meowing. Probably trying to inform Roxas of his half empty food bowel.

Roxas ignored the cat and nuzzled into his pillow, willing his body to relax and forget the stress of the day.

~X~x~X~x~

"Okay really?" Roxas looked towards Pete who was currently pawing at the TV, trying to catch a carton bird that was flying around the screen, "Another twenty. This can't be a coincidence." The blond put the money on the coffee table to get something to drink.

His phone, which sat on the coffee table, started to vibrate, catching Pete's attention away from the amusing cartoon. Roxas watched in amusement as his cat started to stalk his poor, helpless phone. The blond couldn't contain his laughs as Pete somehow managed to hull his body up on the table and snatch the phone, the coffee table creaking and wobbling under his weight the whole time.

Once the phone stopped vibrating and playing its high pitched tone Pete grew tired of the game and left the living room to find something else to do. Roxas shook his head at his pet's antics and picked up his phone to see a missed call from Kairi. He groaned, "Hey Kai."

"Don't you 'Hey Kai' me mister!" Oh boy she didn't sound happy. Roxas sat on the couch knowing he was in for a long lecture, "How could you just leave me like that? Because of you I didn't have any backup and had to go find a new dress! Fuck Larxene is such a bitch. And Axel did nothing but take her side just to shut her up! I swear to god Roxas you have horrible taste in men."

The blond couldn't help but snort and cover his face in embarrassment at the last comment, "Just earlier today you were saying how I need to go to prom with him."

"Yes, and I still think you two would be the most adorable couple there. But I am not happy with him at the moment. Now apologize for me losing out on my totally cute dress."

"I'm sorry for making you lose your totally cute dress." Roxas said in a monotone voice.

"That's better." Kairi said, ignoring how unapologetic Roxas sounded, "Now if you really want to make it up to me," She paused for dramatic effect, which really was making Roxas cringe in anticipation of his punishment, "I took the liberty and rented you out a tux, don't worry about paying me back for it. Just make sure you get it back to the store on time with no damage done. And I also talked to our boss and got you off for the night. But we both have to pull a double shift the next weekend, so make sure you and Axel don't have a date." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

Roxas's slowly closing eyes snapped open, "Kairi I can't! I almost can't afford rent this month! I can't just call off like that! Plus who says anything about going on a date with Axel?"

Kairi just giggled and hung up, leaving a flustered Roxas with the annoying dial tone.

Roxas stared at his phone. First in shock and then in anger. He dropped his phone and raised his voice which caused Pete to peak his head back into the living room to see what the commotion was about, "Dammit!"

The blond let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as his cheeks turned pink, slightly calmer after his little outburst, "Dammit Kairi, it's not like Axel would even notice me there to even ask for a date…"


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas sat on the edge of his bed, blue eyes glaring at his floor. It was officially prom night and the blond was waiting for Sora and Kairi to come pick him up. He never had the chance to pick his tux up from Kairi so getting dressed was out of the question. Pete was currently snoozing next to the teen, willingly letting himself be pet by distracted hands and purring from the soft touches.

Someone knocked on the front door, but Roxas didn't bother getting up. He knew Sora had a spare key and the knock was just a formality to give the blond some time to make himself decent if he was up to something.

The faint sounds of Kairi laughing filled the house, catching Pete's attention and making the cat get up to investigate. Roxas decided he should go greet his guests as well and followed his cat. Sora and Kairi were taking off their shoes in the doorway chatting about the big dance that they would be going to in about an hour.

"-so you better not be too far away when the slow dance starts. Oh hi Roxas." Kairi chirped when her large, blue eyes landed on her blond friend, "We have your costume." She held up a paper bag and didn't put it back down until Roxas sighed and grabbed it out of her hands.

"What am I going as?" Roxas asked as he peaked into the bag and only saw white fabric.

"Prince Charming. Cheesy right?" Sora said as he held up his own bag, "I'm going as the Beast. You could have been something badass too if you didn't flake out while shopping last week."

Roxas just rolled his eyes and went back to his room so he could change. He heard his friends talk for a moment before the sound of the bathroom door closing echoed through the small apartment. Probably Kairi going to get changed as well since it would take her a while to get her makeup just right.

Roxas opened the paper bag and dumped the contents on his bed. A simple white tux and white dress shoes spilled out, followed by a white mask with faux diamond rhinestones around the eyes.

"I'm going to look ridicules…"

"Nah, give my girlfriend some credit." Roxas jumped at the voice, but calmed down when he saw it was only Sora, "I mean she can dress me. Remember how I looked before we started dating?" The boys laughed at the memory of the brunet's lack of fashion sense. When he went to ask out Kairi, his longtime crush and childhood friend, the girl just turned him down unless he let her dress him for the duration of their relationship.

Sora started to strip off his shirt and jeans, prompting Roxas to follow suit. The brunet wore a simple blue suit with yellow undershirt with yellow accents, probably to match Kairi's dress. The outfit looked like it came straight out of the sixteenth century. Sora looked regal and sophisticated. The whole thing would have made the brunet teen look like a nobleman or even a prince if it wasn't for his unruly hair, which he seemed content on leaving in its naturally spikey fashion. Sora even went the extra mile and ran his figures through his hair to make it look even more like a birds mess.

At Roxas's confused look Sora just shrugged. "It makes me look more beastly. Don't you think?"

"Not really. Makes you look more brush handicap."

The blond went back to his own outfit and started to put it on. Roxas was surprised at how well it fit. He and Sora must have been the same size after all.

"Wow. No homo or anything, but daaamn you're looking fine. Kairi really knows what she's doing huh? Axel's going to be all over you tonight." Sora gushed at Roxas. The blond went to say that there was no way Axel would pay him any attention, but was pulled closer to Sora and forced into doing a twirl, "Yup, my girlfriend's a miracle worker!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kairi yelled from the bathroom. Roxas cursed his apartment's thin walls.

Roxas groaned as Sora and Kairi started a conversation between the said walls. Why couldn't the brunet just leave and go talk to his girlfriend in the bathroom like a normal person? It wasn't like Kairi was naked or anything (not like that mattered anyway), she was just putting on make-up. Sora really didn't need to babysit.

With an annoyed groan Roxas went back to fixing his suit, "Do I really have to wear this?" The blond asked as he spun the mask around on his finger, "I mean it's so girly looking. Why can't I have a cool black one like you?" He pointed to said black mask that laid on the bed.

"Because you're Prince Charming. Duh." Sora did one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and opened the bedroom door, "Hurry up, we gotta leave soon or Kairi will blow a gasket."

Roxas groaned and tossed the jeweled masked on the bed. He sat next to the discarded accessory so he could pull his socks and shoes on easier. Once done the blond left the room only to find Kairi fussing over Sora to make sure that his outfit was just right.

"Oh Roxas you look so cute!" Kairi gushed as she ran up to the blond and threw her arms around his shoulders in a hung, "Thank you for taking the night off. I know how much you need the money and that your stepmom wanted you to go over to the family house." She kissed her friend on the cheek before dethatching and going back to Sora, her simple blue and white dress swaying behind her, "Oh and Roxas, don't forget your mask."

The blond groaned in annoyance and he marched back to his room, snatched up said mask from under Pete's butt, and went back to the living room where he saw Sora looking at his phone.

"Hey man, why is Vaan texting me?" Sora waved the message in Roxas's face. The blond had to grab the phone to steady it so he could focus better.

"Umm…Maybe because I turned my phone off so he and Rinoa wouldn't be able to bother me." Roxas sneered at his stepbrother and mom's names, "Looks like they're mad that I'm going to prom. Oh well that's their problem." He tossed the phone back to his best friend, "So are we going or not?"

~X~x~X~x~

The pounding music and flashing lights were starting to give Roxas a migraine. The corny decorations that shimmered against the walls, made Roxas's eyes hurt that it was forcing him to squint. Why did he decide to come again? Oh yeah, because his friends are maniacal assfaces and he wanted to go against his stepmother. That's right.

"Roooxaaas," Xion called from the dance floor. The girl was waving her arms around in a vain attempt to get the blond to come dance with her; ignoring her date who was standing beside her and looking pretty irritated. The couple had gone for a simple Snow White getup. The ruby red mask around Xion's eyes helped bring out her already raven hair and pale skin. Her dress was black with red accents, and an apple broach to help identify her character. While her boyfriend, Vanitas bad boy extraordinaire, wore a completely black suit with a matching broach. His golden eyes hidden behind a bat winged mask, "Don't make me come out there and drag you out here! I'll make you dance with Vanitas if I have to do that!" Vanitas interjected her with a cry of displeasure making his girlfriend laugh, "Oh shush you. Okay fine, one more dance, then it's your turn mister." Xion directed the last part towards Roxas before taking her boyfriend's hand and dragging him back into the crowd of grinding teens.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. He just didn't feel up for dancing. Hell he wasn't even up for coming to prom in general. He'd rather take his work free night and catch up on some sleep. But no, he had to go and prove Rinoa wrong by coming. What was it that Vaan had said to him over the phone just days ago? "You're a loser and it'll just make your friends feel uncomfortable with you being there ruining the mood." The blond felt his mood instantly drop as he watched his group of friends dance along the dance floor. All had dates and all looked like they were having fun. And then there was Roxas, the loner, standing awkwardly on the sidelines.

"I need a drink." Roxas walked over to the punch bowl but stopped dead in his tracks. Axel was next to the snack table, drink in hand and looking just as lonely. His long, red hair had been left in its natural spiky way. Which framed the black mask on his face perfectly. Judging by the red cloak that hung behind the teen Roxas could only guess that Axel had dressed up as Little Red for the dance.

The blond froze mere steps away. Should he go over? He had only had a couple of conversations with the redhead so would it be weird to talk to him? Did Axel even remember him? Sure he approached him at the mall, but that was just because they had just seen each other not too long before. What if he had forgotten who Roxas was?

"Hey Firecrotch." Someone said as they slid up to Axel's side. Roxas felt his stomach drop as the dirty blond wrapped his arm around Axel's thin waist and pulled him close, ignoring how the redhead cringed and tried to pull away. Vaan was never good when it came to reading other's body language.

Axel rolled his eyes as he peeled the arm off of him like he had done it hundreds of times before, "Look, I keep telling you I'm not interested. Why can't you get that through your head?" The redhead poured himself another cup of punch and walked away from the annoying blond, red cloak fluttering in the air and smacking an angry Vaan.

Oh no. Roxas felt like a deer in the headlights as Axel approached him. Maybe if he stood still the redhead wouldn't notice him. Nope.

"Hey, you look familiar." Axel placed his free hand on his hip as he looked the small blond up and down, "I swear I know you…"

Roxas let out a quiet breath of relief, thanking God for the mask. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so self-conscious. He didn't want his secret crush to know it was him in the lame get-up. Would it be rude to just walk away like he wasn't being talked to? He could pretend that he didn't hear Axel or that he never saw him. Besides, he doubted that the other teen would be able to hear him over the pounding music or even his drumming heart.

But of course it would have worked if Roxas hadn't made eye contact. Roxas cursed under his breath for his luck. There'd be no way he'd be able to leave now. He could feel his stomach flip just from Axel watching him, waiting for an answer. The blond simply shrugged his shoulder in response for fear he would sound like a bird from how high he knew his voice would be. Being anxious was a beautiful thing.

Axel just laughed and took another sip from his drink, "Did you see that tool back there? He's been hitting on me since freshman year. Dork can't take a hint. And what's worse is that his stepbrother's a real catch. I mean he's cute, hardworking, and so nice." Roxas felt his face flush. Did Axel really just say that? "Ah, why am I telling you this?" The older teen swirled his drink and took another sip from his solo cup, "Anyway, do you have a name so it doesn't feel like I'm talking to a brick wall?"

"Umm…" Roxas looked around, hoping to see one of his friends or someone to save him. Blue eyes landed on the angry glare of Vaan. Roxas gulped and looked back at Axel. He hoped that his stepbrother didn't recognize him, but just to stay on the safe side a fake name would be a good idea, "Cloud. My name's Cloud." The blond said, stealing his father's name.

"Cloud? Don't think I've heard of you." Axel's head tilted to the side in confusion as he looked the blond up and down, "Are you new? I swear I know you though." Axel took a step closer to Roxas.

The blond recoiled at the harsh smell of vodka hitting him. Was the punch spiked? How much did Axel drink, and did he even know about the alcohol in his drink? Roxas didn't think that the redhead was drinker. He was too smart for that.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should get you something to eat." Roxas went to grab Axel's arm, but was grabbed by the older teen, "Wha-?"

"Just humor me please? I need to get that creep away from me." Axel whispered into Roxas ear, making the shorter cringe at the drunken smell. Before Roxas could understand what was said he felt warm lips pressed up against his.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he felt lanky arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Axel was kissing him! Roxas could barely believe this was happening. He must have had a little too much punch to drink and he was hallucinating. Yeah that was it.

"Fucking tramp." Someone growled as they walked passed the kissing couple. Roxas peaked to the side and saw his stepbrother storming away. The blond couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled Axel closer and let himself get swept away with his Little Red.

"Not bad." Axel placed his forehead against Roxas's and looked into those deep blue eyes, "I'll have to commit that to memory."

Roxas couldn't stop himself from burying his face into Axel's chest and clinging the teen around the waist, "Yeah."

Axel gently pulled away from Roxas and guided him towards the refreshments, "I need another drink, and you could use one."

Roxas felt his palms start to sweat as he watched the redhead pour two cups, "Umm…you know there's vodka in here right?" He whispered as he was handed the red cup. Blue eyes shining in worry.

The loud bark of laughter that came from Axel startled Roxas, "Don't be so high strung Cloud. You can thank my friend Riku for this." Axel shook the cup in his hand and took a large sip. Roxas gave the redhead a skeptical look as he brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip, "Shit look at your face!" Axel laughed, "Was that your first drink?" Roxas shyly nodded, "Really? Like ever?" At the Prince's distressed look the redhead just sighed and tipped his own cup to Roxas's pouty lips, "Here, just take another sip. Once you get used to it you can't even taste the vodka anymore."

Roxas slowly opened his mouth and allowed Axel to pour the bitter punch down his throat. His eyes closed tight as the taste hit his tongue. The cup left and was replaced by soft lips.

"There, wasn't so bad right?" Roxas slowly opened his eyes and looked into acid green.

"N-no." The blond's tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His vision wasn't exactly straight. Great, he must be a light weight, "So…umm…what were you saying earlier. A-about Vaan's brother." Roxas didn't know where the sudden surge of confidence came from, but he wanted to know how Axel felt about him. Could his crush be unrequired?

A single red eyebrow raised as Axel gave Roxas a skeptical look, "Why Cloud? Worried about the competition?"

"Cloud?" Roxas was about to ask what Axel was talking about, but quickly remembered his secret identity, "Oh! N-no. I have no reason to get jealous over someone I don't know. I just want to know what makes him so great." Roxas didn't know what came over him, but he needed to know Axel's true feelings for him.

Axel gave the blond a sly smile then took a large gulp of his drink, "Everything." He simply said, "Everything is what makes him great. His eyes are so blue. And he's so smart. I mean he works constantly and has like no free time, I'm honestly surprised he manages to keep up with all the school work. I recently started to go to the restaurants he works at just so I can watch him, and I always make sure to leave big tips since I know he needs the money. And-" The redhead's rant was cut short but small hands grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down.

Roxas didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because of what Axel was saying. Hell it may have been both. But all Roxas knew was that he wanted Axel, and he wanted him now. He pulled Axel down until their lips touched in a rough kiss. Needing more, Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's thin waist and pulled him close. He didn't even realize they were moving until Axel made a pained noise from his lower back digging into the table. The cries of teens who got snacks and punch knocked on them didn't seem to bother Axel or Roxas as their kiss deepened. Roxas couldn't hold back a moan when he felt a hand roam down his back and grab his rear end and a tongue lick at his lips.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, "Get a room and stop getting food everywhere!"

A large hand pushed Roxas away and Axel moved them away from the table with Roxas's hand safely clamped in his, "Come on. I bet the bathroom in the halls are empty."

Roxas couldn't keep his hands to himself. He didn't care that he kept making himself and Axel trip over their feet as they tried to escape the gymnasium. His hands tangled in wild red hair, making Axel's mask fall off. The taller teen growled in frustration. They weren't making it to their destination fast enough.

Axel kicked in the door swinging bathroom door and carried his blond into the open handicap stall. He didn't bother to lock the door as he pressed Roxas against the wall, mouths firmly pressed together in a heated battle.

Roxas let out a disgruntled noise when he felt Axel shift so he was supporting Roxas with one arm under his bum. The other hand though, slowly crept into his hair and try to untie his mask. He wasn't ready for the redhead to know his identity. Would Axel find him weird for keeping his face secret? Or maybe he'd get embarrassed from his confession that he'd leave and never talk to Roxas again, "Leave it on. Please." The blond pecked Little Red on his pouty lips and traced a tattooed cheek with his fingers, "Let's leave a little mystery."

Axel frowned at the blond, "But I want to see your face." He tried again but was stopped by a bold move. Roxas grabbed the offending hand and gently sucked on Axel's fingertips, making the redhead groan.

"Please?" Roxas asked again, licking the middle finger.

Axel's green eyes hazed over with lust at the sight. He let out a low animal like growl as he lowered Roxas down onto his feet. Once the blond was safely on his feet Axel kissed him again, but this time his hand left blond spikes alone as large hands wondered down Roxas's small body and started to mess with the white button and fly. Roxas couldn't help but moan into Axel's mouth when he felt something brush against his hardening member.

"Want more?" Axel growled before nipping Roxas's ear, making the blond shiver. Not waiting for an answer, the redhead slowly undid the pinned teen's pants. A breathy sigh left Roxas as his penis hit the cold air, "This seems to want more." Axel chuckled as he let his fingers dance along the length.

Roxas bit his lip until he tasted blood when Axel wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few hard pumps. Blunt nails dug into a red cape as Roxas's cries bounced and echoed around the room. All cares and worries left his mind as Axel attacked his neck and sped up his hand.

"F-ahh-fuck!" Roxas felt his head fall back, not caring about the harsh bang it made against the titled wall, "Caaahn't-" The blond's cries were interrupted by Axel leaving his neck and attacking his lips. He could feel his body tensing up in pleasure. He was so used to his own hand, but the touch and feel of Axel was so much more intense than what he was used to. The blond knew he wasn't going to last long.

With one last shutter Roxas felt himself release into Axel's hand. The blond slumped against the wall and watched Axel through hazy eyes. The redhead laughed as he licked the cum off of his fingers, giving the panting teen a wicked smile the whole time.

"Delicious." Axel licked his lips and carefully tucked Roxas back into his pants, "Now let's get going before someone misses us."

Roxas was knocked out of his daze when he felt the warm body that was pressed snuggly against his move away, "Wait!" He barely had time to cling onto his redhead and turn them around so Axel was pressed against the wall, "What about you?" He could feel a hard bulge digging into his stomach and knew he couldn't just leave his crush hanging after what he had gotten.

"You're a sweetheart Cloud. You really are, but I'm fine." Axel went to push Roxas away but was stopped by Roxas pulling on his belt.

"No. I want to." Roxas pulled the belt and opened the button and fly. He sank to his knees with only one thought in mind. He wanted, no needed to give Axel the same pleasure that he had received. He hesitated for a moment when he felt Axel pulsing behind his black boxers.

"You don't have to." Axel ran his hand through blond bangs, making white framed blue eyes look up at him, "We should go back."

The blond bit his lower lip, trying to get the courage to pull the thin layer of clothing down. "No we don't." With a deep breath Roxas gripped the hem of both of Axel's slacks and boxers and pulled them down to his mid-thigh. A large cock sprang out mere inches away from the blond's beet red face.

Well no turning back now. Roxas gently grasped the base and gave it a slow pump while giving the head a tentative lick. He was hit by an unpleasant salty taste, but the loud moan that Axel made, and the hand in his hair tightening in pleasure, made it worth it. Keeping the slow pumping going, Roxas grew braver and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Ahh! So good." Axel moaned as he tightened his hold in Roxas's blond spikes. His green eyes closed and his head tilted forward. His hips flexed, bringing the member deeper into kneeling teen's mouth, making him gag. Roxas pulled off and started to cough, a line of drool and pre-cum running from mouth to chin falling after. "Fuck. Sorry!" Axel went to pull away, but was stopped by a hand clasping onto his hip.

"No. I want to finish." Roxas panted after his coughing fit was over. He straightened back onto his knees and made sure to keep ahold of the sharp hips so Axel wouldn't be able to gag him again. Trying something different, Roxas gave the hard cock quick licks from base to tip, making sure to pay extra attention to the thick vein. Once comfortable with taking the lead again, Roxas took the cock back into his mouth.

Slowly Roxas was able to take more and more in with every bob. His throat grew irritated from the head rubbing against his throat. But he refused to stop. Not when Axel was moaning like that. He sped up his actions, even bringing one hand off of its perch on the redhead's hip to help him pump the portion of the member that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"F-ahh-ck!" Axel shuddered and released into Roxas's mouth. His hands pulled on Roxas's head again, but instead of pulling the blond closer to him, his fingers tangled into the thin cored that kept the mask firmly tied to Roxas's face.

Roxas couldn't help but pull away when he felt the white mask slip from his face. Axel's member fell from his mouth. Streaks of cum left the member and splattered against the blond's surprised face. Scared blue eyes couldn't look up as Roxas quickly stood up and ran. He didn't want Axel to figure out his identity like this. Axel would think he was a perverted freak. Pervy Roxy. Yeah that's what people would start calling him.

Green eyes widened in shock at the sudden loss of a warm body, "Wait!" he called out but his cry was drowned out by the slam of the stall' door, "Shit." Axel pushed off the wall and was about to run after his fleeing blond, but was stopped by his pants which were still bunched up around his thighs.

Roxas ignored the redhead's cries as he rushed out of the bathroom. He bolted down the hallways and in the opposite of the gymnasium. It wasn't until the cold night air hit Roxas's face did the blond realize he was crying. A shaky hand reached up, but when Roxas pulled away he found something other than tears on his hand.

"Gross." He crocked out. He must look like a mess. Tears running down his cum stained face. God he couldn't be seen like this. In a desperate attempt to clean himself up, Roxas pulled off his white jacket and started to violently wipe himself clean. He didn't pull back until his face was red with irritation. When he was sure his face was clean the teen ran his finger through his hair in an attempted to give it its natural spikey look.

"I can't stay here." He muttered to himself. But what could he do? Sora had driven him, and Roxas really didn't want to go back inside and risk running into Axel; or his stepbrother too for that matter. He didn't have any money on him for the bus or a taxi either. "Guess I have to walk." With a dejected sigh the blond slung his jacket over his shoulder and started down the street towards his home. He knew he'd have to deal with Kairi's wrath for him bailing out early, but that was something he could deal with in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in what feels like forever I just kept getting writers block on it. And I also know I originally said this was going to be 3 chapters long, but it looks like its going to be extended to 4. Yay? Anyway enjoy, and i'll try my best to not take forever on updating.

"Where the hell were you last night?" An angry Kairi stood in Roxas's door way, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her soon to be dead friend. Her spare key danged from a lanyard off her wrist.

It was currently ten in the morning and Roxas did not want to be up. His eyes were heavy, begging him for sleep. He didn't go to bed until after the sun had come up. His mind was too busy replaying the night over and over. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Axel had confessed his feelings for him, well he didn't know he was talking to his blond crush, but it's still the thought that counts. But then again, he had fooled around with what he knew to be a complete stranger. And Roxas didn't know how he felt about that.

But the thing that was bothering Roxas so much was how was he going to tell Axel that it was him last night and not some made up student. Should he even tell Axel or just forget about it happening? The redhead would probably feel disgusted and violated. He had drank more than Roxas, what if he forgotten about their little escapades? Roxas could only hope for that option.

"Roxas are you even listening to me?" Kairi gently closed the front door and walked closer to her friend, "You don't look good. But still, you better not bale on work today mister. It's almost time to pay your bills." The wine haired girl pressed her hand against Roxas's head and frowned at the clammy feeling, "You feel like you're coming down with something. But you're not missing work."

"Not like I can afford to miss a day anyway. Thank you for calling me off last night." The blond rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark. Roxas really did wish he could call off, but he was running low on funds and didn't think he could even afford his rent, unless he gave up eating of course. Maybe he could manage to get a second lunch from school and take it home for dinner, or he could sneak sandwiches from work again.

Kairi smiled and picked up a tired looking Pete off the couch, ignoring his hisses of protest, "Yeah, yeah you're welcome. Now where's your tux? I was gonna go run it back to the rental place with Sora's. Of course, I'm keeping the dress. It was just so cute, no?"

"Sure Kairi." Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall. He could feel his mind zoning out again as he thought of the previous night. Honestly, he couldn't remember what the girl had worn. Was it the yellow dress? No, Larxene convinced her to not get that one.

Kairi rolled her eyes and continued to pet the hissing cat, "Such a boy, should have known you'd forget. Now tux. The shop wants it back in an hour or they're gonna charge me an extra day. Please tell me you washed it." The girl helped herself and went into the bathroom to find the missing clothing, "ROXAS!" A scream came from the bathroom, followed by Pete running out of said bathroom. An angry looking redhead came marching back into the living room a few seconds later, "What did you do?" She fumed. A crumpled white jacket was clutched tightly in her hands.

Roxas gulped as he looked at the clothing. He didn't even try to rinse out the stains after he came home, "Nothing." The blond said with a monotone voice. He technically wasn't lying. Kairi had been vague with her question and Roxas hadn't done anything when it came to clean the dry cum and tears off the suit.

"Nothing my perky ass." Kairi fumed. Her polished nails dug into the white fabric to the point that Roxas was sure she'd tear a hole into it, "They won't take it back like this. I guess I'll have to take it to the dry cleaners and bring it in late. And I know what those stains are, don't even pretend I don't. Those are going to take forever to get out. And I can kiss the deposit goodbye." The girl sighed and stuffed the suit jacket into her bag, "They're going to charge me an extra day, and don't even think you can weasel your way out of paying me back. I'll take Sora's back now so you only have to pay for the one, because you know I'm nice like that." But with her angry, scrunched up face she didn't looks so nice.

"Thanks Kai." Roxas sighed. He didn't know how he was going to pay for the suit. And the thought of Kairi knowing what had happened made a shiver run down his spine.

"So since I'm being so nice, tell me, who was the lucky guy?" The wine haired girl wiggled her eyebrows. Her emotions doing a complete one-eighty, "Come on you gotta tell me. Was it Axel? I bet it was. We all saw Vaan sulking last night, so he must have been turned down again. Maybe for a cute mysteries blond?"

Roxas felt his face heat up, "N-no." Shit she caught him. Might as well confess now, "I didn't even see Axel last night." Dammit.

Kairi rolled her eyes and went back to fetch the rest of Roxas's costume, "Sure Roxas," She called from the bathroom. The girl came back out soon after and gave the blond a knowing smirk, "So was it any good?"

That seemed to make Roxas get even more flustered. The blond ungracefully fell face first into his couch and tried to suffocate himself with a throw pillow. All the air left Roxas with a loud huff when Kairi decided that she needed to sit on the boy's lower back.

"Do you mind?" Roxas groaned through the pillow, "I'm trying to wallow in self-pity and third degree embarrassment here."

Kairi bounced a couple of times on the small body, making Roxas groan under her, "No I don't. Now are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to sit here all day?"

Roxas grit his teeth. He didn't want to tell Kairi, but the girl was relentless when she wanted something. There was only one way out of this, "Did you have any of that punch? That shit had so much alcohol in it. I doubt anyone who had any of it even remembers last night. Everything for me is pretty hazy."

Kairi huffed and gave one last bounce before getting up, "Okay fine. I need to head out and take care of this disaster," She held up the bag holding Roxas's soiled suit, "See you later tonight. And don't even think I'm finished with figuring out what happened. I can tell when you're hiding something." Kairi blew the other teen a kiss before sauntering out the small apartment.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas groaned for the millionth time as a small toddler flipped its plate of food onto the floor…again. The blond's shift felt to be never ending. Blue eyes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, watching the minute hand tick by. Good, he only had an hour left.

"Hey Rox," Kairi knelt next to the teen and helped him clean up the mess next to the unfazed parents, "I'll take care of this. There's someone in your section that you should attend to." The girl nudged Roxas with her elbow and gestured towards a table where a lone redhead sat.

Roxas felt his stomach dropped. He wasn't ready to face Axel, "There's no one in your section. Why don't you service him and earn some extra tips?" He hoped Kairi didn't catch the desperation in his voice.

"No, don't give me that look. Go talk to him." Kairi waved Roxas away. Conversation over.

"Fine." The boy moaned as he stood. Like the reluctant teenager he was, Roxas dragged his feet towards the table on the other end of the room, "Hello, do you know what you'd like to drink to-" Roxas felt his voice catch when his eyes landed on the table. There laying in front of Axel was his mask. He didn't even realize he had lost it.

Axel didn't seem to notice Roxas at first and jumped at the sound of his soft voice. He quickly shoved the mask into his backpack and gave the blond an embarrassed smile, "Just water for right now." He fidgeted a bit, his eyes never fully meeting Roxas.

Shit, did he figure everything out?

"Umm...okay. I'll be back shortly to take your order, unless you'd like someone else." The teen's voice got smaller and smaller as he talked, afraid of what Axel thought of him.

Green eyes vacantly blinked at the question, "Why would I want that? You're my favorite waiter here. You never get my order wrong." As much as Roxas would like to believe Axel, the redhead's uneasy smile didn't back up his statement.

"Oh, well I'm happy to hear that." Roxas tried to smile, but he knew it came out forced. He stiffly walked away from the table and towards the back where he saw Kairi waiting for him.

"Well? Did you finally confess your love for him?" Kairi's hands were clasped in front of her chest, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Are you here to tell me to cover your shift so you can go ride off into the sunset with him?"

"Water."

"Water?"

"He just wants water." Roxas filled a clean glass with the requited liquid, "I…I think I messed up Kai." He sighed and swirled the water around in the glass, "Well, better go give this to him and see if he's ready to order."

"Good luck bro!" The girl tried to give Roxas an enthusiastic thumbs up, but it died along with her smile once the blond walked out of the kitchen area, "Poor boy."

"Here's your water." Roxas carefully placed the glass on the table, making sure to not spill anything on Axel, "Did you figure out what you want to eat yet?" The blond mentally slapped himself at how rude he sounded, "I mean-"

Axel just laughed and handed his menu to the stuttering blond, "I know long day, right? No offence taken. I think I settled on a tuna melt. Extra cheese please."

"Coming right up." Roxas jolted down the order before placing the pencil back behind his ear and going off to place the order and finish checking on the other tables in his section.

With this one act, Roxas felt his day get longer. How on earth was he supposed to function for the next fifty minutes? How was he going to pretend he didn't suck Axel off just last night?

As he walked to the back to give the order out, he felt his face instantly become red. "T-Tuna Melt extra cheese." He stammered out before telling his manger he needed a bathroom break. Kairi staring at him with a knowing smiling didn't help either. Roxas just wanted this day to end.

~X~x~X~x~

Finally, the day was over. And Kairi had a plan. She said goodbye to Roxas and clocked out for the day. On her walk home the girl pulled out her phone. She didn't have to scroll for long until she landed on the person she wanted. The line rang a couple of times before someone answered, "Hey Axel? It's Kairi. I know it's kind of late, but I have a question. I need to fill in some blanks from prom."

"Prom? We didn't even see each other. How could I fill in gaps?" The teen's voice came out almost in a squeak, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I just need clarification on somethings. We lost Roxas at some point and we're all trying to figure out what he was up to since he doesn't remember a thing. Spiked punch is a bitch if you're not expecting it."

"Roxas?" Axel's voice sounded a bit guilty at the mention of the blond's name, "What happened to him? Is he okay? I saw him not to long ago and he didn't look too good. Maybe I should call him and see what's up."

Kairi smiled. She knew Axel cared about Roxas, "Yeah, that'll cheer him up. But back to why I called, did you see him at all that night?"

The line went silent for a minute. Kairi was about to ask Axel if he was still there, but the redhead answered, "I didn't see him. I was hanging out with a new student."

"New student? When did that happen?" Kairi stopped walking, as she was fully concentrating on the conversation.

"I'm not sure when he started, but he said his name's Cloud."

"Cloud?" Kairi had to interrupt Axel at that. She knew a Cloud. That was Roxas's father's name. A small smile crept across her face. So Roxas was with Axel last night. She knew it. But why hide behind a fake identity?

"Yeah, he said he's new. We must have different schedules because I've never seen him until last night."

Oh, this was juicy. Kairi was fully amused by what she was hearing. Roxas finally had a chance with the love of his life, and he chickened out. Classic Roxas, "Well I'd like to meet Cloud. Maybe you can introduce us at school?"

Axel hesitated, Kairi could feel the redhead's apprehension over the phone, "S-sure. You know if I can find him." The redhead laughed. Kairi knew she'd never meet Cloud. If Axel couldn't recognize Roxas in a mask, there was no way he'd be able to find the blond's alter ego.

"I'll hold you to it. I should get going. And I'll text you Roxas's number. See you later alligator!" The girl hung up the phone after Axel said goodbye and continued her walk home.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas thought he was going to have a pleasant night at home, save for his butt of a cat hissing at him, but then he heard several knocks on his door. And only one person would be annoying enough to do that.

"Mom wants to know where you were last night." And there Vaan was, showing up unannounced like always. Roxas had just gotten off work and really didn't want to deal with family drama right now.

"I was at work. Why does it matter to her anyway? I'm not related to her anymore. Can't you two just leave me alone?" The blond went to slam the door in the other's face, but was stopped by a foot blocking his way.

"Now, now Roxas," Vaan forced himself into the room and closed the door, "Mom went to both of your jobs yesterday and both of your bosses said you weren't working that night. You went to prom didn't you?"

Roxas froze. Did Vaan happen to recognize him? He was close to his stepbrother earlier in the evening, "Kairi called me off hoping I'd go, but I stayed here. And what if I did go by chance? What would your mom do? Ground me?" The younger teen shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Done with the conversation. Roxas silently hoped Vaan would take the hint and leave.

Once Roxas was out of site and obviously not coming back for a bit, Vaan decided to do some snooping. And lucky him. Silly, forgetful Roxas left his phone sitting on the coffee table. The platinum blond picked up the hand sized device and found that his stepbrother didn't bother to put a lock code on it. What a silly boy. Vaan opened an unread message by an unknown number, curious as to what it said.

'Hey Roxas. It's Axel. I got your # from Kairi. I just wanted to know if everything's ok. You didn't seem well earlier today. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you.'

Vaan had to read the message over twice. He couldn't believe it. How could Axel give this dweeb the time of day? What did Roxas have that he didn't?

Wait a minute...

Vaan froze in place. That blond slut that stole Axel from him last night; it was Roxas! He knew that stalk of messy hair looked familiar. Damn him for not putting the pieces together faster. Damn punch!

Hazel eyes quickly glanced towards the kitchen. Good it looked like Roxas was hiding out until he left. With that in mind, Vaan quickly sent a reply but only to get pissy at how quickly Axel replied. Not only that, but at what it had said. Vaan bit his tongue and resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. Instead he sent a reply and a few more after getting some in return. After everything was said and done, Vaan deleted the conversation.

"Well if you're going to be so rude, I'll be going now. Expect Mom to contact you soon. She wants you to come over and make sure you're not dead." There was no reply after words, but that didn't bother the teen one bit. He put the phone back where he got it and left with a large grin on his face.

~X~x~X~x~

"Roxas turn your phone off. That's rude. It's almost like your parents didn't teach you any manners." A woman with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes said in an annoyed voice, "Count your lucky stars you still have me in your life to raise you. Just look at how well your brother is." She smiled over at Vaan with affection.

Roxas just groaned as he shut his phone off and stuffed it in his back pocket. Looks like he wouldn't have any friends to keep him company while he was stuck doing a 'family dinner'. He didn't even know what his stepmother's deal was. When he had gotten off from work the woman was waiting for him outside and said that he had to come to her place. Vaan was sitting in the front seat with a grin on his face that made Roxas feel uneasy.

Against his better judgment Roxas got in the car and was carted off to his old childhood home. He'd just eat then leave. But the dinner was dragging. The blond's stepmother, Rinoa, wanted to know everything that was going on in her stepchild's life.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, but why are you suddenly interested in my life? You've never asked before." The blond looked between the woman and her son, "Something's going on, isn't it? Do you want me to move back in or something for the tax break? Because you can't. I'm in all my legal rights to stay emancipated." He went to stand up to leave but his stepmother spoke up before he could.

"I just miss your father." The woman sniffed and dabbed the corner of her eye with a napkin like there were tears gathering there, "Sorry if I seem strict and uncaring at times, but it's just that you look so much like him that it's hard for me to cope."

The weak demeanor that the woman was putting on would have made Roxas feel guilty. But the blond knew Rinoa too well. His father had been dead for a few years now and the woman had never shown any signs of grief. She didn't even cry at his funeral. What did his father ever see in her anyway?

Something was up. And Roxas knew he needed to get out.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I really don't need to take the butt of your abuse like I have been because you don't know how to handle your emotions. We're not family anymore so I don't understand why you insist on always being in my life. I'm not your problem anymore and you have your own son to worry about. I'm going home now."

"Roxas, sweetie wait." The woman hesitated while Roxas got up and turned his back on her.

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it. You're up to something, and whatever it is I don't want to be a part of it."

"I bet you got your selfish attitude from your whore mother." Vaan spoke up from his seat at the table. A bored expression on his face as he watched the exchange, "I bet that's why your father died too. You did nothing but complain when he was gone on tour. He felt guilty and couldn't concentrate. Maybe if you would think of other people besides yourself he would have noticed the ambush before anything could happen and he wouldn't have died."

Suddenly Roxas's world froze. It was true. While Cloud was away fighting in Wutai, Roxas would call him as often as he could or write him letters, most of the time he would be in tears. Living in a house with people who were almost strangers that treated him like an outsider made Roxas feel uneasy and all he wanted was to hear his father's voice, "What does any of that have to do with now? Don't you think I feel guilty enough?"

"Not at all Roxas, dear." Rinoa said with little remorse, "What you did is unforgivable. Now sit down and finish your vegetables." The woman calmly said as she cut a piece of chicken. Her demeanor seemed aloof, not matching the conversation that was happening. Almost like she didn't really care.

"No." Roxas snapped. He could feel tears try to escape from his eyes as his voice trembled to keep even, "I don't need to take this abuse. Leave me alone already!" He stormed off, out into the dark night, cursing when he realized the closest bus stop was over a mile away.

Oh well, it gave him plenty of time to think anyway.

~X~x~X~x~

The next day Roxas groaned as he woke up to the sound of Pete meowing and pawing at his face. Time to feed the fatty. Pushing the cat out of the way, Roxas rolled off the couch. He never made it to bed last night. He ended up walking passed the bus stop, too absorbed in his own thoughts, and ended up making the five-mile trek home.

He was exhausted by the time he walked passed the threshold and passed out on the small, lumpy piece of furniture.

"Okay I get the point." Roxas groaned as he pushed the nagging cat out of his personal space, "Give me a second." The teen grabbed his cell off the coffee table to see what time it was, but was met with a blank screen. Oh right, he never turned it back on after dinner.

Roxas clicked it on before setting it back onto the table to wait for it to start up. In the meantime, he could go fix Pete his breakfast. He was just scooping out the third heaping up of cat food when the alerts started to go off. The notifications were coming in so fast that the annoying dings were interrupting themselves, "The fuck?" Roxas abandoned his current task to see what the ruckus was about, much to Pete's annoyance.

An unknown number had blown up his phone over the night. Roxas didn't know the number, but the person seemed to know him. First the messages seemed polite enough. Asking if they were still meeting up, asking if Roxas was on his way. Then things started to get more hostile the longer the stranger seemed to be waiting.

Finally fed up with the weird messages Roxas decided to call the strange number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"What?" The voice was so familiar, but the blond couldn't place it. But they sounded annoyed.

"Hi…umm...this is going to sound awkward but…"

"So you're calling with an excuse for standing me up last night? Frankly Roxas, I don't want to hear it."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." The blond could feel the man on the other end's annoyance with him, "I wanted to say that I don't know who this is. I was at my stepmother's last night. I didn't make plans with anyone."

"Really, then why do I have a text message from you agreeing to go on a date with me in reply to me asking you out?" The stranger sounded so defensive, and how could he lie? He obviously knew Roxas's number with the messages he sent and it did sound like they had something set up, but there was still that one problem.

"But no one's asked me out. I think I would have remembered that. And you also never told me who you are." Now Roxas was starting to get annoyed. Who did this asshole think he was?

"You know what Roxas, fuck you. I can't believe I ever liked you. I'm better off going to go find that new kid."

New kid? Oh shit he couldn't be talking about Roxas's Cloud persona. If he was then there would only be one person on the other end of the conversation, "Axel?" But the line had already gone dead, leaving Roxas alone with a dial tone. What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bout time I finished this up lol Sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end. I had one in mind when I started, but as I wrote, it just didn't seem to work anymore. But it's done and that's all that matters :D
> 
> Oh also, I now work 2 jobs (one full time and one part time) on top of full time school. Aaaannnd I'm going to move to OR in a few months. So I'm going on a small hiatus. See you all soon!

Roxas didn't want to go to school. After his little phone call with Axel he was confused and a little afraid to see the redhead. But he couldn't afford to let his grades drop. He only had a few more months to endure before he was finally free from this hell and could collect the money that was rightfully his and leave this place behind. No more Rinoa or Vaan, no more working two jobs to support himself, and no more Axel. The last thought saddened the blond more than he would have liked, but it's not like he would ever have a chance with the redhead now. It would be best to just move on and pretend that what happened between them at prom had never happened.

"ROXAS!" Someone yelled as they slammed into his back, making the teen jump, "What are you standing around for?" Xion giggled as she started to pull Roxas towards the building, a tired Vanitas slowly walked behind them sipping on some coffee. He looked like he planned on sleeping the day away, but his girlfriend had dragged him out of bed, "God has everyone here been turned into zombies or something?" The raven-haired girl sighed as she dragged the two boys into the building, "Because if the zombie apocalypse is happening someone needs to give me a heads up. I left my survival gear in my car. Curses for wanting to be healthy and walk on this beautiful day!" She shook her first up at the early morning sky. Roxas couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. Xion's antics always made him brighten up.

"Sorry Xi, I'll make sure to send a messenger bird your way the next time so you'll be prepared." Roxas leaned into his friend as the small group walked into the building. His spirit was slowly lifting until Xion and Vanitas had to leave him at his locker to go their first classes of the day. That's when Vaan decided to strike.

"Hey 'Cloud'." The dirty blond smirked at his stepbrother's unamused glare, "Have you talked to Axel lately? He doesn't look very happy today. Must be because of you, huh?" His tone was a bit too happy and excited for Roxas's taste.

"Haha very funny. I get it I look like my dad. Good joke." Roxas rolled his eyes, "And what do I care about Axel?"

"Because you love him." Vaan said in an annoying sing-song voice, "It must sting like a bitch knowing he's out there, looking for the love of his life, not knowing you tricked him into believing your sick fantasy."

Roxas glared at Vaan, "What do you mean by that? I haven't talked to Axel."

Vaan just tisked, "Is that so, Cloud." The inflection in his voice telling Roxas that the other teen knew more than he was letting on.

"You're the one who messaged Axel on my phone." Roxas gasped. Everything was starting to fall into place for the blond. It all made sense now.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about." But the smile on his face showed that Vaan was lying.

Roxas grit his teeth as he slammed his locker shut. A mantra of "Just ignore him" rattled through his head. As calmly as he could, the blond gathered the things he would need for class and walked passed Vaan, ignoring his stepbrother's laughter that sounded behind him. First period was math with Sora. Which meant forcing a smile on his face for the hour-long class.

"Roxxaaaas." Sora moaned as he stretched across his desk, "Did you do the homework last night?" Roxas gave a small nod. Uh-oh, Sora wanted something. Roxas could tell from the brunet's pleading look that he wanted to copy the other teen's homework answers.

Roxas had to pinch the bridge of his nose and try to not let his hyperactive friend annoy him. He already didn't want to be here. He'd rather be curled up in his bed and vanish from the world, "I'm not going to let you copy me. If Cid ever noticed our answers are the same he'll put two and two together and flunk us both."

Sora giggled, "Heh, nice pun."

"What pun?" Roxas gave his friend a confused look.

"Two plus two, and Cid's a math teacher. Punny joke there." Sora gave one last smile before riffling through his bad and pulling out his blank homework assignment, "Okay enough with the jokes. Give me your answers!"

With a sigh of defeat Roxas pulled his homework from his binder and handed it to Sora, "Just make it quick." If Cid hadn't noticed yet, there was a good chance he wouldn't catch on before graduation.

"Thanks buddy!" Sora beamed. He quickly started to scribble on his own paper, making sure to get an answer or two wrong so it didn't look completely copied, "So did you hear, Axel's on the hunt for someone."

Roxas sunk back in his seat, he did not want to hear about his long, lost crush, "Oh yeah, good for him." The teen's voice was bland and bored, trying to show his indifference towards the subject.

Sora looked up from the paper and took in his best friend's sour expression, "Look, from what I've heard, the spiked punch got a lot of people messed up. He probably doesn't even remember what the guy looked like. You still have a fighting chance."

Roxas groaned as he bashed his head on the hard desk, "Shut up. Why would I care about him and whatever he's doing? I'm a nobody to him." The blond teen hoped Sora couldn't see his blush, "Besides, once we graduate I'm moving far, far away. If he even knows who I am now, he'll forget about me soon."

He heard Sora sigh and his homework slid back onto his table, "I don't know why you try so hard to cover up how you really feel. Maybe if you tell him something good will happen and your last months here won't be. And he can always go with you when you leave. Having someone to split rend and utilities with would be nice."

At that moment Cid barged into the room, interrupting any argument Roxas could come up with. In truth, he didn't know what he would have said. He couldn't admit to Sora about how Axel wanted nothing to do with him. That his twat of a stepbrother had taken away any chance he may have had. School seemed to slowly drone on that day.

~X~x~X~x~

If the school day didn't go by fast enough, work seemed to be going by slower. Roxas had a seven-hour shift at his dinner job. Which meant no Kairi to waste time away with. It didn't help that no one seemed to want to come in and get food.

The blond sighed as he rested his head against the bar. There was no one to serve and he had cleaned up the whole lobby. What else was there to do? The cool feel of marble against the blond's forehead was soothing, almost making him fall asleep. Suddenly someone waked him in the head with a menu, making Roxas jolt up and stiffen as he held back a surprised yelp.

"What the hell is your problem?" An annoyed feminine voice demanded. Roxas turned around and was surprised to see his gym class nemesis, "Why would you mess with Axel's emotions like this? He's a wreck because of your stupid little mind games!" Larxene's piercing, green eyes seemed to dig into Roxas's soul and send electric jolts up his spine.

Roxas was instantly irritated at the girl. She never talked to Roxas, except for a passive insult during PE before she would throw a ball at his face. Why was she here yelling at him over something that was none of her business? Then he was confused, "Why would he be a wreak over me?" The blond didn't realize he had asked that out loud until Larxene's glare grew darker.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She yelled, drawing the few customers and workers in the café attention to the two of them, but the girl didn't seem to care as she continued to rant at Roxas, "He likes you! Like really, really likes you! I don't know why. You're a scrawny nerd, but whatever, everyone has their kinks." She paused to let Roxas talk, but at the teen's blank expression she let out an annoyed groan, "Seriously kid? Why else would he drag us to these shitty diners? Not to mention leaving those large tips that cost more than our collective meals for your subpar work. Then you two disappeared during prom. Shit, I thought he had finally got the guts to confess to you at prom. But I guess he was too drunk and you tricked him with your mask and fake name and he's just dumb enough to believe it, because now he's looking for some douche named Cloud since he thinks you don't like him!"

Roxas opened his mouth to respond, but no words would come out. He gaped like a fish as his mind was rushed with all this new information. Then it hit him. The only days he made large tips were the days Axel and his friends would stop for food, how the redhead always seemed to make small talk. Plus, how he reacted to being stood up and uncharacteristically upset about it. But Axel also had no problem going off with someone who he thought was a stranger and fooled around with them. Roxas couldn't help he jealousy and betrayal that bubbled through him. It was an odd feeling seeing he was the other man.

"Can you tell Axel that I'm sorry." Roxas tried to keep any bitterness out of his voice. He regretted letting himself getting dragged to stupid prom, he regretted letting Vaan inside his home. But most of all, he regretted letting Axel get to him so much, "I did not send him those messages arranging for us to meet up. That was a sick prank from Vaan. If he truly believes Cloud is the right person for him, then he should go find him and leave me alone."

Larxene groaned and face palmed, "Fucking seriously? You're Cloud! Anyone who isn't a complete moron knows that. Look, I don't like you. But for some unknown reason Axel does. And as his best friend it's my duty to make sure he's happy. So, you're either going to go tell him about your alter ego or whatever it is, or I will." Her eyes narrowed with the threat before storming off, making sure to slam the door on her exit.

Roxas stood there for a couple of moments. Frozen. He could feel his world slow down and heart speed up with panic. Would Larxene really out him? And what would Axel do once the truth came out? The blond reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and started to scroll through his recent calls list, looking for Axel's unsaved number. His fingers trembled over the call button as he tried to work up the nerve to call the redhead.

"Roxas!" His boss yelled as he walked out from the back, "Get back to work."

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas found himself face planted on the disgusting gym floor for what felt like the millionth time that period.

"Sorry squirt." Larxene called as she snapped her gum, hand on her hip, "Maybe don't get in my way next time? Thanks."

Roxas groaned as he picked himself up, ignoring the laughs that came from Vaan. Ever since she confronted him at his job a week ago, Larxene had gotten more abusive towards the smaller blond. Roxas wished she would just tell Axel what was going on and be done with this, "Fuck off Larxene." Roxas thought he said it lower, but the sight of everyone halting in place and staring at the teen like Death himself was standing behind Roxas made the blond realize that they all heard him.

"Want to repeat that?" The girl had developed a small twitch under her eye as Roxas grew on her nerves.

At least she was giving him a way out, "I said 'fuck you!'' Good job Roxas.

"Ha!" Vaan laughed so hard he was doubled over, "Kick his ass!" He managed to yell at Larxene between his laughs.

Roxas was frozen in fear. He really wished the fucking P.E. teacher would get his fat ass out of their office and supervise his students for once instead of ogling the newest issue of PlayBoy. He could feel Larxene size him up, trying to figure out if he would be any fun to fight.

After a long pause that felt like a life time to Roxas passed over the gym, no one dared say a word or move in fear that Larxene's wrath would somehow pass onto them, "Nah." The girl finally said, "I'm not in the mood to deal with a pissy Axel today." And with that she threw a dodge ball at a lanky teen who was gawking at her.

~X~x~X~x~

To tell or not to tell. It had been a week since Larxene's threat and he hadn't heard anything from Axel, which he guessed was a good sign of Larxene not telling just yet. He hadn't seen Axel around at either of his jobs since he had stood the redhead up for their "date". And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Roxas missed the redhead. And not because of the large tips, but he genuinely missed him. His smile, the way he laughed, and how fun he was. How great of a kisser he was…

Roxas juggled his phone from hand to hand as he sat on his raggedy couch. Pete sat on the floor by the teen's feet, his yellow eyes darting back and forth as he watched the swinging charm hanging from Roxas's phone. A paw occasionally lifting to give a half-hearted swat.

Axel's contact information mocked Roxas as the blond stared at it. He knew any moment now Larxene could be out exposing his dirty little secret.

Wack!

Roxas's phone was swatted out of his hand by a fat hairball, "Pete!" Roxas helplessly watched as his cat carelessly stepped on the call button and sat his fat ass down on the phone, "No! Move!" The blond jumped off the couch and swatted at Pete to get the cat to move. All the while listening to the line ring.

"Hello?"

Fuck! Roxas panicked as he tried to shew his cat away, "Move your fat ass!" But the cat just glared up at his human, daring Roxas to move him.

"Excuse me?" Roxas could hear Axel say, "Jesus Chris, Roxas, did you butt dial me?"

Screw it. With a heave Roxas picked his cat, with a loud meow of protest from Pete, and tossed the cat onto the couch. He snatched up his phone, shaking it from nerves, and brought it up to his ear, "Axel? Sorry my cat stole my phone and I guess he wanted to talk to you." The blond weakly laughed as he tried to play it off.

"Oh, well is that all?" Roxas could hear the annoyance in the teen's voice.

He was about to say yes and hang up, but Pete did go to all the trouble of making it so Roxas had to talk to Axel, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some coffee?"

Axel didn't answer right away, making Roxas pull his phone away from his ear to make sure the line hadn't disconnected. Finally, with a tired sigh Axel said, "Where and what time?"

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas sprinted down the street. Of course, his luck would make him run late. Right before their meeting time Rinoa had called him, just to lecture him on something stupid. He didn't even know since he tuned her out. And now he was almost a half hour late.

The blond rushed into the small café, sweaty and out of breath. He scanned the room, looking for a head of bright red hair. Blue landed on Axel and Roxas could feel his heart start to pound. Okay, this was it. He was finally going to come clean to Axel.

As he approached the teen, Roxas noticed him on his phone, staring at the screen, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Step-mom tried to intercept me again."

Axel didn't say anything. He just stared at his phone. Roxas's eyes darted to the floor as he uncomfortably shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. The tension between them grew to abysmal levels, making Roxas feel like he should just leave, but before he could walk away he was pulled back by Axel's voice, "Is it true?" Green eyes mixed with anger and confusion focused on Roxas, "Is it?" He held his phone out for Roxas to see the screen.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but you really do deserve to know. Cloud isn't real. Its Roxas lying to you." The sender of the text was Larxene.

Roxas was too late.

"I…" Roxas took an uneasy step back as he tried to find the words, "I was going to tell you. That's why I wanted to see you."

Axel brought his phone back as he typed out a quick message and tossed the device. He rubbed his face with a frustrated groan, "Why don't I remember? Fuck! Why does it always have to be you!?"

"Always me?" The words passed through dry lips. Roxas licked them. His mind had gone blank at Axel's obvious rage, only hearing the last part. He was a nobody to Axel.

"Always you." Dangerous green eyes zeroed in on Roxas like he was helpless pray, "Always in my head. You're everywhere I look. And the one time I think I can finally get over you. Over something that I know that will never happen, it turns out to be you again!" The redhead's rant brought unwanted gazes from the other café patrons, but the teens ignored them.

Roxas felt his legs go numb. Without thinking he sat in the seat across from Axel, refusing to look at the older teen, "You wanted to forget about me?" The blond couldn't help but feel upset over that. Sure, he never thought Axel would have any feelings for him to begin with but knowing that the redhead wanted to forget about him by chasing after someone else was a bit of a blow to his pride. But Roxas always knew he never had a shot with Axel.

"You got to be kidding me, Roxas!" Axel barked out a dry laugh, "I've liked you, for a long time. But you never seemed to notice or care about me. I even tried to buy your attention whenever I went to one of your jobs, but even that didn't seem to work. Then I got that text from you asking me out and I was just so happy. And then," Axel hesitated for a moment, "you never showed up. Now I find out you played me at prom. Like all of this was some prank. So, I decided to move on. I don't need to be strung along like this Roxas."

"Axel," Roxas finally looked at the redhead and felt his heart break at how broken and distraught he looked, "I'm sorry. About everything. I had no intention of hurting you like this." He wanted to reach out and try to comfort the other teen, but he could tell from Axel's body language that the touch would be unwelcomed, "I've always liked you too," Roxas whispered, slightly hoping that the redhead hadn't heard his closely held secret, "I tried to push my feelings away, thinking I was nothing but a nobody to you. At prom, I freaked. You said all of those things and…and I don't know why I didn't tell you my real name. I was just scared. I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed of himself. Looking back, telling Axel who he really was from the start would have saved him from a lot of this drama, "As for standing you up, I never messaged you. I don't even know your number. I think Vaan got a hold of my phone while he was at my house and was messaging you."

Axel frowned his brow, "How wasted was I at prom? I don't remember saying anything about you. Hell, I should have been able to recognize you."

Roxas couldn't look at Axel and instead focused his gaze on the coffee cup that sat in front of the redhead, "You were pretty much gone by the time I bumped into you. Vaan was hitting on you, and when he finally left you alone you told me that you would rather have me than him."

"Huh. Well it's true. Or at least it was."

Roxas felt his heart drop at that. Well at least he didn't have to wonder about a relationship with the teen anymore. He laughed bitterly at the thought. All this time he fought against himself about his feelings for the redhead, and if he hadn't chickened out, if he had just stayed honest with Axel, he could have had something with Axel, "I'm sorry I couldn't be Cloud for you.'

Axel grunted in annoyance, "I never wanted Cloud. Or haven't you been listening?" Roxas could feel those toxic green eyes bore into him, but he refused to look up, "I'm mad that I had to find out about all of this through Larxene, and I am still annoyed with all of this bullshit that's been going on, but I think," He paused. Roxas finally looked up at Axel, his breath trapped in his throat, "I think I can forgive you. One day. Maybe."

"I'll be waiting." Roxas felt a smile tug at his lips. So not all was lost.

~X~x~X~X~

School would be coming to an end soon. The decorations for graduation littered the halls. Caps and gowns had been ordered. And Roxas had gotten his acceptance letter from the University of Destiny Islands. He even had a meeting with his father's lawyer about his inheritance at the end of the week. Axel had started to stop by at his jobs again too. Which was nice.

"Thought I'd find you here." Axel almost purred as he leaned next to Roxas's locker as the blond tried to gather his things.

The blond just laughed as he slammed the door shut, "Really? At my locker? Got to admit, those are some detective skills you got there."

"I know right?" Axel seemed quite proud of himself, "Do you work today?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope. Completely free tonight." The blond couldn't help the stupid smile on his face as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Axel looked nervous suddenly. He refused to look at Roxas as he focused on a random spot on the floor, "Well in that case, do you want to go do something?"

A wide smile spread across Roxas's face and butterflies wreaked havoc in his stomach. He would have to thank Larxene for helping him come clean. Everything was finally looking up for the young blond, "Yeah. Anything in mind?"

Before Axel could answer though, Vaan appeared out of nowhere, ready to swoop Axel away, "I don't understand why you'd waste your time with this piece of shit?" The teen wrapped himself around Axel's arm and held the redhead close, "You know he's a liar, right? The little tramp took advantage of you at prom." He glared at Roxas as his grip on Axel tightened, "I saw the whole thing. Him getting you drunk taking you into the bathrooms, then coming out covered in…. well, you know what it was." Big, brown eyes looked up at Axel, "Forget about him. I'm so much better."

Axel's shocked look quickly melted into one of affection as the taller teen leaned into Vaan's touch, "You're right, you know." Axel leaned down so his face was close to Vaan's. Roxas scowled at the scene. He wasn't jealous dammit. They just weren't an attractive looking couple is all. Axel lifted Vaan's chin so deep brown eyes bore into green, "I do know what that was." He laughed at the teen's confused expression and pushed him away, "And I only do that with someone I like. Wasted or not." He looked at Roxas and gave him a wink, making the blond blush, "And we'll be having more fun like that again."

Vaan backed away from the couple with a horrified look, "What the fuck is wrong with you? He took advantage of you and you're going to go back to him? What's wrong with me? I'm better in every way!" The teen cried as he kicked at the floor, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Besides the fact that he doesn't throw a tantrum like a child when he doesn't get what he wants?" Axel rolled his eyes but he stopped when he saw how torn Vaan looked. With a heavy sigh the redhead said, "Look, there's nothing wrong with you, but I like Roxas. I have for a while now. There's nothing you or anyone else can say to make me change my feelings."

Roxas felt his breath catch at the little confession. He didn't know how much of it Axel meant, but it was enough to make him jittery with happiness.

But Vaan didn't share the sentiment, "This isn't over." The dirty blond growled before storming away.

"He doesn't know when to give up does he?" Axel asked as he wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders and guided the smaller teen through the school.

Roxas shook his head and leaned into Axel's warmth. He couldn't shake the happy smile on his face, "Not at all."

~X~x~X~x~

Axel and Roxas had a nice date. The older teen took Roxas to the aquarium where he learned to his amusement that the Loch Ness Monster was Roxas's favorite animal. Demyx also happened to have a job at the aquarium and was able to sneak them into some of the attractions that would have cost them to get into. One of which was a conspiracy type of short film that showed how the Loch Ness Monster was more than just story.

When closing time came the boys realized they never stopped at the food court to get anything for diner. That's when Roxas got the bright idea to invite the redhead over and make them something to eat.

Not like they got very far.

Roxas grunted as his back made impact with the wall inside of his entryway. He had barely gotten his front door open before Axel was on him. Lips crashed together and Roxas clung to Axel's shoulders and pulled the redhead closer. It was like living prom all over again, except the buzz going through Roxas was sheer joy and excitement, not alcohol.

The teens moaned each other's names as the clumsy stumbled through the living room, pawing at each other's clothes. Roxas tumbled onto the couch, not caring about the meow of displeasure as Pete was pushed off. The two were lost in their own world. Completely absorbed with one another.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The three distinct knocks rang throughout the small apartment. Axel sprung off of Roxas like he had been shocked.

"Roxas!" A woman yelled on the other side of the door followed by more knocks, "Roxas Zackary Strife Open this door right now!"

Roxas bristled at the sound of his stepmother's voice. His only saving grace was the fact that his door automatically locked when it was closed. He brought his finger up to his lips, signaling to Axel to be quit. Hoping Rinoa would figure he wasn't home and leave them be. Axel nodded in understanding and sat on the couch. The two sat in an awkward silence as the banging continued. Rinoa yelled a few obscene words about how Roxas was a whore and disgrace to his father's memory then stormed off. The sound of her heels echoing through the halls and digging into Roxas's ears.

"Hey," Axel gently lifted Roxas's head so the blond had to face him, "I don't know who that was, or what her deal is, but she's a bitch. Don't listen to her. You're not a disgrace. I've seen myself how hard you work. Hell, how many teenagers can say they can successfully live on their own? And you even finished high with amazing grades while working two jobs. Your dad would be proud of you."

Roxas sniffed at the kind words. Axel was right, and he wished Cloud really was there to see everything he had been able to do, "My dad's name was Cloud." He pulled Axel's hand off of him, not able to look the redhead in the eye anymore, but he didn't release the appendage, "He died in combat during the Shinra wars. It was my fault. I wrote him a letter telling him about how my stepmom was treating me, asking him to come home. There was an accident and they found him with the letter. If I hadn't bothered him he wouldn't have been distracted and would have come home." Roxas let go of Axel in favor of curling in on himself on the other side of the couch. Grief washed over him as he thought about his father. Sure, he was able to do so much at a young age because Cloud had died, but he could have done so much more if he hadn't sent that stupid letter. If he had just waited it out, Cloud would have returned home and saw how Rinoa treated Roxas. Like how she had locked him away in the basement with no clothes, and skinny from malnutrition. Rinoa and Vaan would have been out of his life sooner. Not to mention he could share off his accomplishments with Cloud. He missed his father.

A warm arm wrapped around the trembling blond and pulled him into an even warmer body. Axel didn't say anything as he let Roxas cry on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas didn't know when it happened, but he found himself waking up on the couch. The steady breathing under him told Roxas he had fallen asleep on top of Axel. The older teen's hands rested on Roxas's back, while the heavy weight on Roxas's back told him Pete was sleeping on him. With a heavy sigh the boy rested his head on Axel's clavicle.

"It's not your fault."

Roxas perked up at the sound of Axel's voice. He shifted his head and saw green eyes looking at him.

"With you dad. It's not your fault. It's Shinra's. Don't beat yourself up over it anymore, okay?" The large hands on Roxas's back found their way under his shirt and rubbed comforting circles into the tense muscles.

Roxas tried to take in a deep breath as he thought about what Axel had said, but the fat cat on his upper back made it hard to take in air, "It's still hard." The blond admitted as he nuzzled into the teen under him, "I really miss him. My mom left when I was a toddler, so I don't really remember her. Dad was always there for me, making sure I was happy. Rinoa came along with Vaan one day, and I don't know what she did, but not even a year later they were married and he was sent out for a long assignment." Roxas gasped as claws dug into his shoulder blades, "Shit Pete. Fine I'll stop talking if it's bugging you so much." The teen pouted as he relaxed into Axel's body.

The redhead's body vibrated as he chuckled, "That cat's got you whipped huh?"

"Yeah. But I love him anyway. He keeps me entertained. Not to mention he's the one who made me talk to you."

One of Axel's hands left Roxas's back so he could scratch Pete behind the ear, "Good kitty." He cooed as Pete nuzzled into the palm of his hand, "Heh, I think he likes me."

"He's not the only one." Roxas felt his face heat up. He did not just say that. So lame.

Axel shifted, making Pete jump off Roxas and run into the kitchen. The redhead moved Roxas so they could both sit up, "Hey Roxas," Green eyes looked away from Roxas and focused on the dingy carpet, "I know we're both graduating soon and probably going to different places once college starts, but I was wondering if you wanted to date. See if there's something here."

Roxas shot up at that so he could clearly see Axel's face, "Really? After all of the shit I put you through?" The blond balanced himself on Axel's stomach, making sure he wasn't putting too much weight on the redhead.

Axel sat up as well so he was level with Roxas, "I've liked you for a long time now." He easily admitted, "Yeah, prom was pretty fucked up, but I think I can move past that. Everything after that was because of Vaan, and not your fault that I reacted like that."

"I'm moving to Destiney Islands after graduation. I already got my ticket out there and a place set up." He frowned at Axel's cast fallen expression, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting this," He motioned between them, "to happen. I just wanted to get far away from Rinoa and Vaan as soon as possible."

"Don't apologize for that. I can see why you'd want to move away as soon as you can." Axel gave Roxas a soft look. He reached out and grabbed Roxas's hand in his, "And so you know, I'm taking a year off from school to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. Moving wouldn't mess up any of my future plans."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at their connected hands, "Really? Mr. Valedictorian didn't get any scholarships or a list of college acceptance letters?"

"N-no, I did." Axel admitted, "But I just can't figure out what I want to major in or what career I want to peruse. Figured a year of working a crap minimum wage job will give me some sort of perspective. And," Axel held the word out, "I did get a full ride from DIU."

Roxas perked up, "Really?"

The redhead hummed, "Mmhmm. Maybe I can get ahold of them and take the scholarship. I can always do gen ed until I figure out what I want."

Roxas's body acted without his permission as he leaped at Axel, knocking the teen down onto the couch, his lips firmly pressed against the redhead's, "So we're really doing this?"

"Looks like it."

The two couldn't wipe the stupid, happy smiles off their faces as they stared at each other. After going through so much, they can finally put high school behind them and focus on what's really important. Surviving early morning classes. Oh, and each other. Focusing on each other was also important.


End file.
